


Your Lips, My Apocalypse

by blurryeyes



Category: Actor RPF, GMMTV RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Domestic Fluff, EarthMix, EarthMixxiw, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romantic Fluff, Tale of 1000 Stars, Tale of Thousand Stars, Teasing, commoner!Mix, rich!Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryeyes/pseuds/blurryeyes
Summary: a ficlet that supposed to be drabble,came from a random thoughts of minesorry if it's a bit messy XDand yes that's the lyric from Cigarette After Sex's "Apocalypse"cross-posted to wattpad
Relationships: Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri/ Mix Sahaphap Wongratch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Your Lips, My Apocalypse

That day, the sun feels like ready to burn his pale skin, the air conditioner in the room doesn't help at all, and his head already burning with all of the materials for exams. "What's wrong?" the man with tanned skin, lounging lazily on the bed only dressed in loose sleeveless top, revealing his divine muscles, the vein ran through the hand that holding some travel magazine asking. "Nothing," try to play it cool he acts indifferent while continue reciting the material from the book. "Do you need something to drink?" the man on the bed gets up, walking to him and put his big hand softly on his hair, "I think I can see smoke rising up from here," he chuckles. "Shut up," with grumpy expression, the boy runs off from the seat where he stuck on for hours. 

*

Opening the refrigerator, Mix gulps down the water in one sip. "So, you're that thirsty,huh," looking at the older man while wiping his lips, "Why? You're thirsty too?" instead of answering, he's walking closer, step by step, cornering the younger one until his back hit the refrigerator, "You're having exam and you still can flirt?" holding up his chin, they stare into each other for a while, a flush on his cheeks start to rise. "Get off me," he tries to push him away, but instead he touches the rock hard abs that didn't budge even a bit. "P'Earth!!" the man got called just laughs, before finally releases him. "Okay, okay I won't bother you anymore. Study hard," he walks off cooly, leaving the boy with flushed cheeks cursed quietly.

*

The beginning of their relationship was a bit off, it happened on a scorching day just like today, at the sky train, where he was jotting down notes while listening to the lecture recording. All of sudden, a shadow hovered over his tablet, when he looked up, a wide back with huge build stood right in front of him. While admiring the muscles that popped out the shirt, the wide back turns around, revealing the face and caught Mix's eyes that's frozen. He stares back, a smirk formed on his lips. When the new waves of passengers got on, that man was pushed back until he stood right in front of Mix, their eyes still locked. His hand suddenly reached over the side, taking one of Mix's airpod off. "You're studying?" his voice wasn't as deep as Mix thought, but he nodded to the question. "On the train? While standing? Wow," before he answered the question, the man pulled out a card from his pocket. "Come to my place," the writing on the card says, 24hr library café. _What? A salesman?_ for sure his disappointed shows all over his face, but then, "Wait, I mean, I sort of own this place, it's newly built so they have the latest collection of books, also fast WiFi," still doubting the other person's intention, he decided to take the offer because he's familiar with the address that located at the center of the town.

*

Turns out the man he met that day on the sky train is the son of a real estate tycoon and that library café is the one he privately owned. As a struggling veterinary science student, Mix couldn't help but feel a bit envious. He counts every penny for his meals, for the expensive medical journals and books, and this man just give away an access to that library café. Of course it comes with terms, which is simple, to accompany him when he asked. Mix didn't think much to agree once he checked the collections inside the library, didn't think long and hard enough for things might happen.

*

On another scorching day, Mix spotted a new gelato café on the way to his condo. With the monthly allowance he just received, he decided to buy 3 toppings on a cone. When he entered the café, a familiar build was standing in front cashier, but for fun reason, he didn't greet him, instead try to be as quiet as he can. Then just like déjàvu, the wide back turned around, caught his eyes, but this time the boy smiles. "I didn't know you eat this kind of things," the older man shrugs, saying the weather is the reason. "I'll wait at the back," he says while pointing somewhere behind the pillars. Why does he seem so familiar with this place? and the question in Mix's head answered right after he ordered his 3 toppings on a cone and didn't pay for it. That man run this place too!! So crazy _la_ …

*

Walking behind the pillars, he found an area where the tables separated with glasses separator so it feels more private. He found him sat at the very corner table, enjoying his affogato. "3 toppings?" his smirk obviously teasing him. "Better than someone ordered coffee in gelato café," Mix used the chance to tease him back. Instead of response, a big hand reaching to his lips, wiped it gently. "It's all over you," purposefully, Earth licks off his fingers while keeping his eyes on him. "Can you use tissue paper instead? Gross," before can grab any tissue paper, his face grabbed, in a flash he can feel something soft crushed into the corner of his lips. In a blink it's gone, the scene shifted to Earth laugh heartily, "Strawberry, Blueberry, and Chocolate?"

*

"Mix? Heyyyy," the voice dragged him back to the room he had been sitting for hours. "Were you asleep?" his face close, eyes look worried and his hand caressing the younger boy's cheek. "I've been calling you for a while," the tone much softer than usual, _were you worried about me this much?_ while holding onto his hand, he looks back to those worried eyes, his other hand cupped the older man's face and then softly kiss him right on the lips. Unlike the soft touches the younger boy offers, Earth passionately moving his lips, turn his head to find the right angle to get deeper. 

Breathlessly, they ended the sudden made out session. "I-I still have some materials to read," Mix the one separated himself first, positioning himself back while (pretending to) arranging some books. Snickering his actions, Earth gets up and walks away, "And I still have to choose where to go," then he looks back to the younger boy, "And you will come with me," and he finishes with a kiss on Mix's forehead.

***


End file.
